


Remotely Entertaining Evening

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Television Watching, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua is at Gon's house for the weekend. They are watching TV after dinner in the family room. What will Killua suggest they do when the TV remote goes missing?





	Remotely Entertaining Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic for KilluGon in April 2018, but it became May before I finished it. Now it's nearing the end of June and my passion for writing Fanfics that my friend Fluffle can read has sparked again. Please enjoy this silly story that has our favorite couple spending time with each other doing mundane activities~

Killua noticed that Gon was hunting for something in the darkness of the family room. The chocolate brown eyes were scanning the surrounding surfaces, hoping to find the item known for its ability to always disappear when you least wanted it to…

“Killua, have you seen the remote?”

“No,” was a curt reply. The white-haired teen went from sitting to lying, resting his head on the arm of the living room couch. He placed his legs across his boyfriend’s lap, stopping him from checking farther than his arms could reach. “Do you really need it? Let’s just watch whatever is on this channel next.”

“But at nine o’clock, Channel 44 is gonna show a movie I’ve been waiting to watch,” Gon whined, trying to push away the limbs that kept him seated. The legs wouldn’t budge an inch. It was 8:55 now, so he had five minutes to locate the remote.

Killua gazed at the credits scrolling by for _The Zodiac 12_ , a popular drama they had just finished viewing the newest episode of. “Which movie is it?”

“ _Attack of the Chimants_!”

“The sci-fi action thriller that came out in June?”

“Yeah!”

“Starring… who was it…” the younger boy pretended to wrack his brain, “Isaac Netero as Mr. Chairman? He’s an old man that saves the world from a hostile takeover-”

“-by the king of a strange, alien-like race known as the Chimera Ants!” Gon’s finished, pumping his fists excitedly. He would have bounced up and down as well, but his bottom half was still immobilized.

“That one, huh? You haven’t seen it yet?” Killua asked while he lazily wiggled his sock-covered toes, feeling the other arm of the couch with them. His spiky-haired cutie waved an index finger around as he reminded Killua of what had happened a couple months before.

“I really wanted to see it in theaters when it first came out, you know? I watched all the trailers and was super ready for it, but Mito-san read in a newspaper that it had a lot of violence. It’s an action movie, so of course it does! Still, she wouldn’t let me go with Bisky and Ponzu the opening weekend, or any weekend. I asked Grandma Abe to help me change her mind, but Mito-san still said no! Then Bisky and Ponzu teased me so much by trying to tell me spoilers.”

“I remember now. Girls sure make your life tough, Gon.”

“Yeah, sometimes. But also… um…”

“You didn’t know how to stream it online?”

“No, not that. I-I’m just happy that my first time will be with you, Killua.”

The black-haired boy blushed when the truth left his mouth. Killua coughed as his face also became a dark shade of pink. The credits ended with _The Zodiac 12_ logo before an ad for the limited-edition autumn flavor of Chocorobo-kun started playing. The sound of the younger boy’s favorite jingle filled the awkward silence in the dark room for half a minute.

 _Man, Gon is so freakin’ cute!_ Killua screamed joyously in his mind. He found it really tough to be in a long-distance relationship and miss so many of Gon’s adorable moments. But, with his situation, this was just the way it had to be. That was why Killua couldn’t let this chance slip by. The white-haired teen almost felt bad for what he was about to do next. Almost.

“Well, I watched _Attack of the Chimants_ on a plane last month.”

“Huh? Where did you go?”

“Th-that’s not important. What matters is that I’ve already seen the movie.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“I can tell you that it’s pretty cool, but nothing special. It was really long, with a lot of narration. The costumes for the ants were okay, but the CG was lacking sometimes. You know it was just a B-movie, right?”

“J-just a B-movie?” Gon repeated as his eyes almost bugged out of his head. All the spoiler-free reviews he had watched on HunterTube said that it was definitely the blockbuster film of the summer. His favorite HunTubers had even praised the movie for its bombastic combat scenes and some heroic sacrifices made by many characters. Gon knew nothing about making movies, but he had assumed the budget was high.

“Yup. It was good, but totally became something else at the end…” Killua elaborated with a dismissive wave of his hand. He had liked the movie well enough, but had mixed feelings about the romantic subplot taking over the final act. Watching the tragic love story between the Chimant king and a blind human girl had caused Killua to feel some type of way for the rest of that plane ride.

“I guess since you’ve already watched it,” Gon said, obviously disappointed, “we can watch something else.”

They both turned to see the intro to the reality show _Menchi’s Food Nightmares_ begin to play. The older boy looked away, his need to find the remote becoming his top priority again. “I can’t watch this though; Mito-san doesn’t like how much Menchi swears.”

“How about the nine o’clock news?”

“You know I never watch the news. It’s boring and Mito-san doesn’t like how negative it always is.”

“There might be a rerun of Phantom Troupe Origins we can watch.”

“But I still can’t find the remote, remember?”

“Hmmm…” Killua acted as if he were lost in thought, bending his knees to rub his socks across his lover’s bare thighs. “How about we do something else then?”

Unable to come up with any other solution to the predicament, Gon yielded with a nod. They had sat through a lot of television during the day’s rainy afternoon as well, so it was probably for the best. He felt Killua’s legs relax, allowing him to finally shove them away. With a little stretch as he stood up, the dark-haired boy skirted around the coffee table in order to go manually turn off the TV.

When Gon bent over to figure out where the power button was, he felt a piece of popcorn bounce off the back pocket of his shorts. He turned his head, questioning the action.

“What was that for, Killua?”

“Don’t turn it off just yet.”

“Why? I told you I can’t watch this.” Gon pointed at the close-up of Menchi’s enraged face as she screamed expletives at a bald man.

“Baka, you’re not gonna watch it…”

“I’m not? Then why leave it on?”

“You are so dense sometimes, but it’s cute. Gon, c’mere.”

Killua was reclining comfortably with his head still on the arm of the sofa. He flashed Gon a seductive smile and opened his arms wide, motioning with a hand for his boyfriend to return to him. There was no way the teen in green wouldn’t understand what he was suggesting they do.

Indeed, like a moth to a flame, Gon was unable to stop himself from walking back over to his lover. He allowed himself to be pulled on top of the other boy and receive the warm embrace that had been offered. When he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead, he was glad that the sounds of the television could hide the loud beating of his heart. Still embarrassed about cuddling together, Gon blushed and pressed his face in the crook of Killua’s neck.

That was when Killua made his move. He lifted the hem of his cute boyfriend’s shirt and slipped his hands underneath. With playful fingers, he drew swirling patterns across Gon’s back for a while. It didn’t take long before the older boy’s body was trembling with each stimulating stroke. _He’s so cute_ , Killua thought as he noted that Gon’s breathing had become hot and ragged.

The black-haired teen tried to focus on the cooking happening on the screen across the room. Finding it an impossible task, he covered his mouth with both hands in order to block the moans planning to escape his lips. If the touching continued for any longer, Gon wasn’t sure he could hold back his urge to let Killua do naughty things to him. But, they were still in the living room!

With that thought, Gon nervously rubbed his knees together. In response, Killua parted his legs to allow his beloved to lay flatter on the couch. As his lower body sunk into the cushions, the older boy felt something lengthy and hard poke at his inner thighs. Both boys froze.

“Oops,” Killua murmured as he threw his gaze toward the ceiling with a grimace. He felt Gon’s hands slip between his crotch and pull.

“K-K-Killua? Is this -”

“Gon, I just -”

“Why were you hiding the remote?!” Gon yelled, immediately rising from his lover’s chest while holding up the TV controller now in his grasp. So this whole time he had been searching, Killua had been concealing it under his butt? He had been planning to do perverted things from the start!

As Gon began to glare at him, the younger boy tried to save his situation. “Um… let’s just continue?”

\--

At around eleven o’clock, Mito-san put down her novel. With a yawn, she headed out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Filling herself a glass of water from the kitchen tap, she saw that the popcorn bowl had not been placed in the sink yet. Indeed, she could still hear the sounds of the television in the family room. After quenching her thirst, the woman made her way to the place where the boys were. She would let them know that it was time to sleep.

Quietly opening the door, she found a strange sight in the dimly lit room. Gon was sitting on the couch, alone. His knees were tucked to his chest and he was glaring at the TV screen with an unwavering focus. As he watched the battle between an old man and a green monster, he was gripping the television remote with white knuckles. On the floor was what could only be considered an explosion of popcorn. Next to the coffee table, Killua was splayed out in the carnage. His body lay motionless, the plastic popcorn bowl covering his face. Was he alright? Whatever had happened here, Mito-san was too tired to deal with it, so she shut the door and headed off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> And the next day, Gon was pouting all morning... I tried to stuff a bunch of random HunterxHunter references into this Modern Setting AU. Which things did you catch? Also, this is actually a pre-story for an upcoming longer, KilluGon fanfic I have planned! Them being in a long-distance relationship is the main connection... poor Killua.  
> Please leave kudos, comment, or write your thoughts on this story~ It's been a while!


End file.
